This invention generally relates to a portable storage cart. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved wheeled carrier for a removable automobile hardtop for moving the hardtop or placing it in storage.
Some vehicles include removable rooftops or "hardtops." Such vehicles are commonly known are hardtop convertibles. The premise behind a hardtop convertible is typically that the roof of the vehicle is removeable including that portion of the roof extending back from the windshield generally including the rear window. Hardtop convertibles provide a driver with the luxury of an open convertible on a warm, sunny day with the warmth and security of a hardtop. Perhaps the biggest drawback to owning a hardtop convertible is determining what to do with the rooftop when it is not on the vehicle.
When a hardtop roof is removed from a vehicle, it must be moved and stored. Such hardtops are typically heavy and inherently bulky and awkward to handle. Therefore, hardtop roofs are difficult to maneuver and store. Further, the paint and rear window on a hardtop roof can be easily scratched and damaged when moved or while the hardtop is in storage. Therefore, a proper and convenient means for moving and securely storing a hardtop roof is needed.
A variety of available rooftop storage racks attempt to provide a means for storing such hardtops. Such convertible hardtop storage racks are rigid in construction and must be assembled before use. Thus, the rack itself cannot be easily stored when not in use. The most common type of storage rack has an open triangular frame construction which may include flocking on the upwardly angled support members. As will be understood, the open frame construction does not protect the hardtop from undesirable contact during moving and storage. The hardtop is generally wheeled through and stored in the owner's garage where the hardtop may be damaged by contact with the items normally stored in a garage. The flocking material used to prevent damage to the rooftop wears off and the narrow inclined support members may scratch and mar the rooftop. The racks are also difficult to assemble and disassemble, when not in use. Examples of open frame storage racks are shown in U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,326,726, 4,867,465 and Des. 288,736.
The closed frame design disclosed in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 324,597 provides better protection for the convertible hardtop, but this design is relatively expensive, time consuming to assemble and disassemble and is bulky and awkward to store, when not in use. Thus, the prior art fails to disclose a hardtop convertible storage rack which protects the rooftop during movement and storage, which is relatively inexpensive and easily stored. The automotive rooftop storage rack of this invention is foldable for easy storage, simple in construction and protects the rooftop when in use.